Soul Edge Rising
by Albedo238
Summary: After a mysterious fragment with dangerous power lands in his world, Pit is sent on a mission by Palutena to journey to another world to destroy its source, fearing it could be a way for the Underworld Army to revive itself... or that it may be the prelude to something even worse. Rated T for safety.
1. Prologue: Unlikely Happening

**Prologue: Unlikely Happening**

In a remote, European village that is ablaze, we can hear the loud clanging of steel from the distance as it would seem a battle is taking place.

As we're taken to the village, we can see that a battle is exactly what is happening as two people are in an intense conflict. Those two people would be Pit and Astaroth. Given where these two come from, it seems like an almost unlikely event that would happen, but it was happening. Pit was armed with his Skyscraper Club and Astaroth had his trusty axe he's used for all of his fights.

"What's your deal," shouted Pit. "Why attack a village like this? What did they do to you?"

Astaroth replied back, "I was created for destruction and chaos! The world must know my rage and power! That is all you need to know, you little fool!"

Pit then responded with, "So, in other words, you're just a mindless monster. The Underworld Army would be proud to have you in its ranks."

"Ha," remarked Astaroth. "I have the power to crush whole armies, so to say something only downplays my abilities!"

"Then why attack a poor village," said Pit. "That's not exactly a good way to test out ones strength, is it?"

"Shut up and go to Hell," shouted Astaroth. "The rest of the people you had evactuated will join you soon!"

"Not a chance," Pit shouted back.

Both Pit and Astaroth charged at each other with their weapons, clashing them against one another. Though Pit possesses great, angelic strength to wield his massive club, he still can't get a good shot on Astaroth, who has proven to be efficient and deadly with his axe. Pit narrowly avoids all of Astaroth's swift and powerful blows, and still unable to find a good opening on the destruction-happy golem.

After being knocked back a good distance by Astaroth, though still maintaining his footing for the most part, Pit starts to pant heavily.

Pit thinks to himself, "Does this guy ever run out of stamina? He could even give a guy like Magnus a run for his money!"

Laughing, Astaroth says, "What's the matter? Am I too much for you? A little weakling like you doesn't deserve to live! Now do you see why I attacked this village? Because I want to root out the weaklings and other filthy maggots that plague this world! That, and there's something more..."

"Like what," Pit asks.

Astaroth replies, "I've talked long enough. Now, it's time for you to die!"

"Not ever," yells Pit. "In the name of the goddess, Palutena, I will defeat you!"

Though obviously tired, Pit charges for Astaroth again, determined to stop him, once and for all.

As the two clash again, Pit still can't get a good opening on Astaroth, who seems intent on killing Pit, despite not really knowing who he is or where he comes from. But, to Astaroth, such details didn't matter. Anyone who challenged him was just another person for him to turn into a greasy smear on the pavement.

"Where... can I... find... an opening," started to say an ever aggravated Pit as he still couldn't manage to even lay a single hit on Astaroth.

Just as Pit comes down with another wild blow, Astaroth knocks away his attack, and then uses his right fist to punch Pit hard in the gut.

"Gaah," says Pit as he starts to gag from the intense force of Astaroth's hit into his abdominal region.

Just then, Pit gets sent flying back a good distance from Astaroth, and lands back first on the ground, the impact causing his Skyscraper Club to fly out of his hand and land a good bit of feet from him. Pit could go and grab it time, but the pain he's suffering from Astaroth's punch is too great.

"Darn," Pit says thinks. "This dude is too strong for me. I've went up against the Underworld Army, Viridi's forces, the Aurum and even Palutena's Army. Yet, I'm having trouble with a single monster. Man, this is just what I needed, like a kick in the butt."

Astaroth chuckles sinisterly while walking slowly towards Pit, and says, "That's all the fight you had in you, maggot? You disappoint me. And here, I thought you might be interesting at first, though only for a brief second. Oh well, time to do away with you."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," came a voice from behind Astaroth.

Astaroth looks over his shoulder to see someone standing behind him, and Pit tries to look, despite the pain. That someone turned out to be Maxi.

With rage-filled eyes, Astaroth shouts after turning around completely, "YOU!"

Maxi replies, "That's right, and I see you're back to your old ways. Apparently, I didn't kill you enough times back then, did I?"

Astaroth charges angrily at Maxi with an intent to kill, but just as he swings his axe, Maxi uses said axe as a springboard of sorts and jumps off of it, then over Astaroth's head. As he lands, Maxi back flips towards Pit.

"Hey," Maxi says to Pit. "Are you okay?"

"I've been better," replies the injured angel. "But, who are you?"

Maxi responds, "We'll have time for introductions, later. Right now, leave this brute to me!"

"Are you sure you can handle him," asks a surprised Pit. "That guy's like an endless supply of strength! I couldn't even dent him!"

"We'll discuss that later, as well," replies Maxi. "In the meantime, you just sit back and leave him to me. Besides, let's just say this guy and I go way back, and we'll leave it there, okay?"

"Uh, sure, I guess," responds Pit.

"Good," Maxi says to Pit before shouting to Astaroth, "Alright, you monster! Are you ready to be killed again? I'll make sure the ones you keep bringing you back will be annihilated along with you!"

Astaroth yells, "Not before I destroy you!"

Both Maxi and Astaroth yell as they charge for one another.

To Be Concluded in Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

Taking place a good bit of time before his fight with Astaroth, Pit was flying, thanks in part to the power of flight being granted to him, towards a town that seemed to be in embroiled in great chaos.

"Looks like you were right, Lady Palutena," said Pit. "Whatever is happening there, it must be really bad."

Palutena's voice said back, "Yes, and we need to find out what's causing it. I'll get you there as fast as I can. Just hold on, Pit!"

"Right," replied the devoted angel.

With the full force of the power of flight, Pit races towards the town.

Eventually, Pit arrives in the town and slides to a stop. He sees the people of the town evacuating it in a panic.

"Man, whatever causing this much of a riot must be bad news," said Pit.

"More than likely," replied Palutena's voice. "Just hurry and find what's causing it."

Pit responded, "On it!"

Arming himself with his Optical Blade, Pit began to run through the village to find what was causing the havoc. As he did, he found it was being caused by a familiar enemy of his.

"Twinbellows," asked a surprised Pit. "Don't tell me the Underworld Army is trying to make another comeback!"

"We can worry about that for later," replied Palutena's voice. "Right now, just stop him from destroying this town!"

"You can count on me," said an enthused Pit, who then rushed off into battle.

As Pit came face to face with him, Twinbellows lets out a massive growl at the angel.

"Growl all you want, Twinbellows," said Pit. "It's time a doggie like you got put to sleep, once and for all!"

After that, Pit and Twinbellows go to attack one another. However, as skilled as Pit was, Twinbellows was proving to be faster and stronger than he ever used to be.

After a bit of tussling with Twinbellows, Pit said, "What's going on here? Twinbellows was always vicious, but he never use to be this tough for me!"

"What's the matter, angel face," came a familiar voice. "Not going to give up now, are you?"

Pit looked behind him to see Magnus there.

"Magnus," shouted Pit. "Great, it'll be nice to have your help."

"Well, you know me, I'll be doing it for the money," said Magnus. "But, I'd be glad to give you a hand, angel face."

"Yeah, let's get him together," said Pit. "I don't care how strong Twinbellows has become, we'll finish him off together!"

After that, both Pit and Magnus charge for Twinbellows, both angel and mercenary fighting as hard as they can, despite Twinbellows' new found power. After a long and hard fought battle, both of them managed to overcome the dreaded hell-hound, and defeat him.

"We did it," said Pit in a relieved tone.

"Good job, angel face," said Magnus.

Just then, a strange fragment falls out of the mouth of Twinbellows' left head, and bounces its way near Pit.

As the fragment hits his foot and lands, Pit looks down and says, "What's this?"

Pit kneels down to get a better look at it.

"Looks like some kind of rock or something," Pit continues to say.

Magnus joins him in looking at the fragment, and says, "I don't think it's an ordinary rock. Something about it feels off to me, and believe, I've been around the bend to know when something feels off."

Magnus then reaches to touch the fragment, but then pulls it away as he feels some type of dark force creep into his mind that causes him to panic.

"What's the matter," asks Pit.

Magnus replies with a slight stammer, "Oh, uh... n... nothing."

"Huh," says Pit who then proceeds to pick up the rock.

Magnus is about ready to stop him from doing that, but before he can tell him to wait, Pit picks up the fragment in his hand, and looks at it.

"Funny," said Pit. "It looks like a rock, but feels pretty metallic. Not to mention this glow it's giving off is kind of strange. Maybe I'll take it to Lady Palutena."

"Are you okay, angel face," asked a concerned Magnus.

Pit, looking confused, "Yeah, I'm fine... except for just a little indegestion. Why?"

"You don't feel anything right now," asked Magnus again.

"Should I," Pit answered Magnus' question with his own question.

"I did," said Magnus.

"Like what," asked Pit.

Magnus responded, "I can't say, but I do know something evil lies inside that thing. At least, something must, because when I tried to touch it, it's like it was wanting me to."

"Huh," said Pit. "I'd say I don't believe you, but I should know better than to be a skeptic when it comes to stuff concerning things that might be evil. That said, I'll definitely take it back to Lady Palutena to see if she knows what it is."

"Be careful, angel face," said Magnus. "For all we know, that might have been what was making this overgrown, two-headed sheep dog go berserk."

"Maybe, but all the more reason to have it studied," said Pit. "Don't you agree, Lady Palutena."

"Absolutely," said Palutena's voice. "I'll bring you back as quickly as possible, so we can have whatever this is looked at."

"Gotcha," said Pit. He then turned to Magnus and said and both guys stood back up, "Well, guess I'll see you around."

"Sure," replied Magnus. "You take care, angel face. Be careful with that thing, though."

"Right," said Pit. "See you later."

Pit was then enveloped by a column of light, which then pulled him back into the heavens.

Meanwhile, at Palutena's temple, Pit was inside, along with Palutena. The fragment Pit brought back with him is sitting on a pedestal.

"So, what can you make of it, Lady Palutena," asked Pit. "Magnus said he felt something evil eminating from it. Although it looks strange, I don't feel at all affected by it."

"That's interesting," said Palutena. "Let me try to feel of it to see what I can decipher."

"Sure," replied Pit.

Palutena then holds her hand up to the fragment and she closes her eyes. After a while, Palutena sees several disturbing images, as well as seeing this all in a world that she doesn't even recognize.

After the bombardment of imagery, Palutena opens her eyes, slightly stumbling back from the fragment she was feeling the energy from.

"Lady Palutena," asked Pit. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but..." Palutena started to say. "This fragment... I think Magnus was right about it possessing some kind of evil energy. Of what, I can't say, but from what I also saw, it's an evil not of this world."

"Not of this world," asked Pit. "So, is it alien or something? Like the Aurum?"

"Not quite. Maybe I should be a little more discreet," said Palutena. "It is of Earth, but not our Earth. I think this fragment comes from alternate version of our world. Of course, that's what came to me when I felt the energy from this fragment."

"An alternate earth," asked a surprised Pit. "So, I'm going to have to hop to another dimension or something?"

"More than likely," responded Palutena. "You said Twinbellows had dropped this when you defeated him right?"

"Yeah," answered Pit.

"And you said Twinbellows seemed to have possessed greater strength that before, is that correct," Palutena continued.

"Sure did," said Pit before getting the idea of what Palutena was talking about as he continued by asking, "Wait a minute! You're not suggesting that this simple fragment gave him all of that extra power, are you?"

"More than likely," said Palutena. "The power this thing gives off has me worried. If what Twinbellows got from this simple fragment was enough that he could give you trouble, then just think what would happen if the Underworld Army got hold of the source of its power. It could mean a complete revival of their forces. Worse than that, they could have enough power to wipe out everything in this world... maybe even this cosmos."

"If that's the case, we have to go and destroy it," said Pit in a worried tone. "There's no way we can even let the Underworld Army make a return, especially if it means they could have more power than before!"

"Seems you already have a good idea of what I want you to do for your next mission," said Palutena. "Captain Pit, for your next mission, you are to travel to the world this fragment came from, and to destroy its source. Can you handle that?"

"Sure thing," said Pit. "But, uh... I do have one question."

"What is that," asked Palutena.

Pit responds, "If this fragment comes from another world, how the heck am I supposed to get there?"

Palutena puts on a thoughtful look, then says, "I've heard stories about a realm called 'The Astral Chaos.' It can be used as dimensional portal between this and other worlds, but I may have to do research about it a little more."

Pit then says in a surprised expression, "You mean you don't even know if it could be real?"

"Well, it has to be," says Palutena. "Otherwise, this otherworldly fragment wouldn't have got here. Still, I need to look up on how for you to get through the Astral Chaos to get to the world this fragment comes from."

"Then, I guess we better get cracking then," said an enthusiastic Pit.

"Right," responded Palutena. "I'll go to the Celestial Library to see what I can't find out about the Astral Chaos, and what to do about it."

"Yeah, and I'll go get some weapons ready," said Pit.

Palutena replied, "About that, I have a couple of surprises for you I'm sure you'll love."

"Really," asked Pit.

"Definitely," said Palutena. "And you're going to need them, too."

"Awesome," said a happy Pit. "I can't wait."

"Anyway, I better be off to the Celestial Library to see what I can't dig up on the Astral Chaos," said Palutena. "Be back in a moment."

Palutena teleports out of the temple.

"So," Pit started to say. "I'm going to journey to another world to destroy some great evil. Man, this all sounds too wild to be true."

As Pit continues to think to himself, we're taken to another scene inside of a building where there are several people that are dead, save for one who is alive, which turns out to be Nightmare, as his back is facing us.

As we get a shot of Nightmare's front, we see he's looking down at something he's holding in his right hand, which turns out to be a similar looking fragment that Pit found.

Nightmare chuckles sinisterly and says, "Just a few more to go. Only a few more."

After gripping the fragment tightly, and putting his arm down by his side, Nightmare begins to leave the building.

To Be Concluded in Chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 2: Through the Astral Chaos

**Chapter 2: Through the Astral Chaos**

Pit is in the armory gathering weapons, and deciding which one he wants to take.

"So many choices here," said Pit. "And yet, I'm going to another world, so I won't be able to make frequent stops here like I used to do to change weapons. Oh man, what to do?"

"Why not just take all of them with you," came Palutena's voice.

Pit looked to see Palutena coming towards him, and he asked, "Oh, Lady Palutena, did you find the information you needed on the Astral Chaos?"

Palutena nodded with a smile and said, "Sure did. But, we'll discuss it after we get you ready and out there to make your way to it."

"Alright," said Pit. "So... what did you mean by 'take all of my weapons with me?'"

"That's one of the little surprises I had for you," said Palutena before pulling out a small satchel and handing it to Pit. "Here you go."

"A bag," asked Pit. "No offense, Lady Palutena, but I can't quite fit all of my weapons in this bag."

"You can after I do this," says Palutena before using a wave of her hand to covert all of Pit's weapons into gems.

Pit, very surprised, asked, "What did you do?"

"I turned your weapons into gems," said Palutena. "Now, you can carry all of your weapons with you in that small satchel. If you want to convert the gem into a weapon, just use a portion of your angelic energy, and concentrate into the gem. Simple as that."

"Really," asked Pit. "That's incredible! Now, I can switch weapons on the fly at any time!"

"That is the idea, Pit," said Palutena.

"Alright, time to start loading up weapons, er... gems... or weapon gems," said Pit before he started to pack up all of the gems that his weapons were turned into.

"And you'll need one more thing, which I also crafted into a gem," said Palutena.

"What would that be," asked Pit.

Palutena brings out another gem, and says, "I had Dyntos recreate and strengthen the Three Sacred Treasures."

"Sweet, I could definitely use them," said Pit as he gratefully took the gem and put it in his satchel. "But, what about the Great Sacred Treasure?"

"That's... taking a little more time to rebuild as of right now," said Palutena solemnly. "But don't worry, we'll have it ready very soon... I hope. Still, we don't much time, so we need to get you going."

"Understood," said Pit. "The Three Sacred Treasures are more than I'll need, so thanks."

"Oh, and before I forget, and this is really important, I have one more thing for you," said Palutena.

"Man, this has been a day for gifts," said Pit. "What's this one going to be?"

"A medal," said Palutena as she pulled out just that. It was a gold medal with her symbol on it. "This is a Medal of Flight. I've given it some of my power that allows me bestow upon you the Power of Flight."

"Really," asked Pit. "That's amazing!"

"However, it still applies to the same rules of when I grant you flight," said Palutena. "You remember, don't you?"

"Yeah, I remember," replied Pit. "5 minutes, and afterwards, my wings burn up."

"For that reason, should you feel time is about to expire, land and let the medal recharge its power, alright," said Palutena advising him.

"I got it," stated Pit.

"Anyway, this is important to know, Pit," said Palutena. "I give you this medal because... I probably won't be around to aid you when or if you do get to the new world you're going to."

"Why do you say that," asked Pit. "Are you going somewhere?"

"No, it's just that you will be so far a part, literally going through a pathway to another universe," said Palutena. "And because of that, I won't be able to keep in contact with you through your laurel crown, which also means no granting you the power to fly."

"Man, that's bogus," said Pit.

"I know, so you'll most likely be on your own," said Palutena. "Listen, Pit, if you do happen to reach the new world you're going to... be careful out there, okay? Promise me that... you'll come back safe."

"That's a big promise to hold up," said Pit. "But don't worry, I'll make sure to hold it up."

"Good," said Palutena. "Anyway, let's get you going. You're going to need that fragment you found, so you can enter the Astral Chaos. I'll try to keep in contact with you, but after you enter, we're mostly likely going to be cut off from each other. Understood?"

"Hard to believe I'll be out of contact with you, though that has happened before," said Pit. "Still, I'll make it through!"

Palutena smiled and said, "Good to know, Pit."

"Well, I guess we better get this show on the road," said Pit.

"Yes, let's do this," said Palutena. "Maybe the faster we get you out there, the fast you will return to us."

"I'm ready," said Pit.

In the next scene, Pit takes off to the skies, thanks to the Medal of Flight given to him by Palutena.

"So, Lady Palutena, where do I go to find the spot to open the way to the Astral Chaos," asked Pit.

"You shouldn't be very far away," said Palutena's voice. "Hold the fragment out in front of you, and a reaction within the fabric of our reality should open."

"I'll pretend I know what you said and just go along with it," said Pit before he pulled out the fragment and held it out.

"Good," said Palutena. "Now, just keep flying around until you see some type of distortion."

"Right," said Pit. "Alright, distortion, distortion, where could it be?"

Suddenly, after flying for a good, Pit finds a rip happening in the sky.

"Pit, that's it," Palutena's voice shouted. "Now, when you get through, use that fragment to also find the way to the world that it comes from. Just don't get lost in the Astral Chaos."

"That's the only advice you have for me," asked Pit as he was becoming very nervous.

"That's the only advice I can offer," said Palutena's voice. "The rest is up to you. Good luck, Pit."

"Alright, then," said Pit. "Here goes nothing!"

Pit then flies his way into the opening in the sky. As he makes it through, he begins to fly through a dimensional rift that reacts wildly, almost reminding him of when he journeyed to Pandora's Labyrinth of Deceit.

"No time to be freaked out now, I've got to make it through," shouts Pit.

After he makes it through the rift, he arrives in a dimension that is mostly blue, and swirls with energy. There are some structures that look like they belong to a castle, but have been ripped apart.

Pit looks around the dimension with a look of awe.

"For some reason, this place is kind of calming," said Pit. "It's weird, but calming. I was expecting something like the Chaos Realm that I ended up going to in hopes of saving Palutena. But, I better not enjoy the scenery. I've got to hurry up before my wings burn up, so need to find a way out."

Pit goes back to flying around, holding the fragment out in front of him.

After a good bit of flying around a searching, Pit says, "Where could it be? I have to hurry up!"

Just then, he comes to a section that seems to have a similar rip occurring in it just like back in his world.

"I hope that's it," said Pit. "No time to think, though. I got to enter through and land somewhere so I can give my wings a rest."

Pit, without hesitation, enters the rift, venturing through it.

After a while, he ends up back in normal reality.

"Did I make it," says Pit as he looks around.

Though the world looks normal to him, nothing seems familiar about it from the look of the landscape.

"Only one way to find out," said Pit. "I need to land somewhere and take a good look around."

Looking around, Pit sees a village not too far from him.

"That looks like a good place to land," said Pit. "Guess I'll stop there."

Pit immediately flies for the village.

As the lands in the middle of it and deactivates the medal, he sees the people are all staring at him weirdly.

"Huh," Pit said. "I take it these people have never seen an angel before, which must mean it worked."

Just then, a small girl approaches Pit, and asks him, "Hey there, are you an angel?"

Pit looks at the girl and says with a smile, "You bet I am!"

"Wow," said the girl with a big smile.

The other villagers have big smiles about hearing that Pit was an angel as they start talking among each other.

Just then, a man that is dressed like a priest approaches Pit an says, "You're seriously an angel?"

"Sure am," says Pit. "My name is Pit. I serve the goddess of light, Palutena, and I'm here on a mission of the utmost importance."

"You don't say," asked the priest.

"That's right," said Pit before he pulled out the fragment. "I'm here to find the source this fragment came from. Lady Palutena said it came from a world alternate to mine, and I think it comes from this world. Do you know of the source?"

Though the priest is perplexed by what Pit said, the fragment catches his attention even more as he looks at it, and is overcome with great fear when he says, "You say you're not of this world?"

"That's right," said Pit. "And this fragment is not of mine, so you do know where I can find the source?"

The priest puts on a stern look and says, "Yes, only some one of our world would know of the cursed blade that fragment comes from?"

"A blade," asked a startled, yet letdown Pit. "You mean I came all of this way just to destroy some sword?"

"Do not belittle the terror that you speak of," said the priest who was very nervous. "Not so long ago, we've had to deal with the servants of the cursed sword... the Malfested."

"Malfested," asked Pit.

"Yes, and you're coming here with that fragment, you put yourself in danger," said the priest. "They are looking for the fragments to fully complete the sword you seek to destroy, to collect souls to build up its power."

"That sounds serious," said Pit. "So, does this sword have a name?"

"Yes," said the priest. "Soul Edge."

"Soul Edge, huh," asked Pit. "I won't forget it. Thank you."

"Though ignorant of our world you may be," said the priest. "That's all the information I'm afraid we can give you at this point. I'm sorry."

"That's okay," Pit said. "You've helped me out enough, so thank you."

"Call me William," said the priest. "And I will pray for your safety. Thankfully, I hear word there are many others also looking to destroy Soul Edge for good, but at the same time, I've heard others that are trying to claim its power, so be careful."

"Don't worry, I think I can handle myself," said Pit with a big smile.

"In the meantime, why don't you just relax in our village and take things easy for the moment," asked William with a warm smile.

"Actually, that doesn't sound too bad right now," said Pit. "I'm pretty tired from my trip, so I need the rest."

"Then welcome to our village," said William. "Do you have money for lodging?"

"Unfortunately, I don't think I brought any with me," said Pit. "I guess I should have planned this better."

"Don't worry, we'll help you out the best we can," said William. "After all, it's not everyday we see an angel come here, especially when he's going to venture off to destroy Soul Edge."

"Thanks a lot, but are you sure I'm not intruding," asked the concerned angel.

"Don't worry, this is on the house for tonight," said William. "Come, so we can make your stay a comfortable one."

"Alright, and thank you again," said Pit before he followed after William who was going to lead him to a place to crash in for tonight.

To Be Concluded in Chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 3: Rumors

**Chapter 3: Rumors**

Maxi and his group, consisting of Xiba, Leixia and Natsu were walking down the road. Though Maxi was seemingly unaffected, the others looked rather exhausted from their travels.

"Man, how long have we been walking," asked a tired Xiba. "It seems like it's been forever."

"Don't worry, we're almost to the next village," answered Maxi.

"I hope so," complained Leixia. "My feet are absolutely killing me."

Maxi then smirked as he said, "And I thought you wanted to see the world, Leixia."

"Yeah, but I didn't think it would be this much of a strain on me," Leixia replied back.

"You've said that a lot of times, Leixia," said Maxi with a laugh. "But I guess I'm not one to complain, because I complained a lot about long travels too when I was your age."

Leixia just grumbled and said, "Yeah, I just bet you did."

"What about you, Natsu," asked Maxi. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I'm pretty tired, too," answered Natsu. "But I'll keep going. It's what Master Taki would want me to do."

"Yeah," said Maxi with a kind smile.

"I am so hungry," said Xiba. "I hope I get to try some real European cuisine very soon."

"You and your stomach, Xiba," said Natsu with a sigh. "You're like a bottomless pit."

Maxi laughs and says, "Don't worry, Xiba. I assure you will be in Heaven when you try some of the finest that Europe has to offer in food."

"Really," asked Xiba.

"I guarantee it," replied Maxi. "I remember the meal I had that was cooked by Sophitia. It was truly wonderful."

"Wow, what I wouldn't give to be in your place, Maxi," said an excited Xiba.

"Yeah," replied Maxi. "I wonder what's become of Sophitia these days?"

"Maybe we'll find out," said Leixia. "I hope I get to meet her, myself. My mom spoke highly of her."

"So did Master Taki," remarked Natsu. "She said that Sophitia was a true noble spirit of the highest quality out there, alongside Siegfried Schtauffen."

"Yeah, it'd be nice to see her again," said Maxi. "Anyway, enough of that. We're getting closer to the village, so we should be able to dine and rest as long as we need before we hit the road. But, we can't dawdle too long. Remember, Kilik is counting on us."

"We remember," said Leixia. "But still, man do we need to rest."

"You said it," replied Xiba.

The group of four continued to walk on.

Just then, they arrive at their destination. However, it turns out to be a ruin as everything is completely destroyed. Maxi and his companions stand there looking horrified at the state of the village.

"Uh, Maxi," asked Xiba. "Y... you sure this is the village?"

"It's been brought down to the ground," said Maxi. "Who could have done this?"

"This is horrible," said Leixia in disbelief.

Natsu then put on a look of anger, and said, "Whoever did this must pay."

Maxi then replied, "Let's find out who the attacker was!"

Maxi and the others rushed into the village.

As they made there way in, they saw the place was littered with bodies of people, including women and children.

"No one was spared here," said Xiba. "Even the women and children are dead."

"Who would do such a terrible thing," asked Leixia to Maxi.

"I have a few ideas," said Maxi. "Let's just hope I'm wrong."

Just then, they hear a voice of a man that barely calls out, "Is... anyone there?"

Maxi and his group turn to see a man is barely alive and crawling towards them.

"Someone still lives," said Natsu.

Maxi rushes to the man, and turning him over to rest him on his legs back first.

"Hang on, pal," Maxi said to the man before taking out his canteen and giving him some water. "Who did this to you? Who attacked your village?"

"A... a... giant," the man could barely say.

"A giant," asked Maxi

"Y... yes. A... giant... with a... large axe," the man said.

"Large axe," asked Maxi again, now looking horrified. "Which way did he go? Can you remember?"

"He... said... all of the... villages would... suffer... one... at a... time" said the man. "I think... he's going for... the next... one... over..."

"Next village over," asked Maxi. "How far is that? Do you know?"

"It's... it's..." the man said before he finally died as his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"Come on, answer me," said Maxi. "Damn it! He's gone."

Maxi lays the man gently down on the ground, then stands back up.

"The next village over," said Xiba. "Maybe if we keep going the same path, we'll run into it eventually."

"Good idea," said Leixia.

"What do you think, Master Maxi," asked Natsu.

"I think... we need to hurry," Maxi said. "Before he causes anymore destruction... like he always does."

"Seems you know the attacker, already," said Xiba.

"I do," said Maxi. "It was Astaroth. That bastard is back and up to his old ways."

"Astaroth," asked Leixia. "You mean that monster my mother and you fought so long ago?"

"That's him," said Maxi. "But we don't have time to talk about it. We got to hurry before he causes any more of this! Let's go!"

Maxi runs off, and the others go after him, calling for him to wait up for them to catch up.

Back in the village that Pit is staying in, Pit is in one of the taverns getting something to eat and drink. Some people are still staring at him and his wings, which makes him feel very uncomfortable.

"Well, this food is pretty good," said Pit in thought. "Though not as good as what I usually get back in my world, especially the stuff that Lady Palutena leaves behind for me to eat. I wonder how she's doing right now? I haven't heard her voice, which means I guess she was right about not being able to communicate with me through my laurel crown once I got to this world. Still, I'll carry on. I'm doing this for her, after all."

Just then, some men dressed as hunters came in, all of them getting the same table. The waitress comes over to them.

"I guess you guys will be having the usual to drink," asked the waitress.

"You know it, sweetheart," said one man. "Three things of mead."

"And the usual to eat," the waitress asked.

"Sounds good," said another man.

"Be right back with those items, honey," said the waitress with a wink to the men.

As the waitress left the table, the men began to talk among each other, though enough for Pit to hear.

"So, you think those rumors are true," asked one man. "About Graf Dumas?"

"Dunno, but I wouldn't doubt it," said another man. "With how everyone is turning corrupt these days, especially those in power or with power, it could be possible."

"Yeah, pretty scary to think the one who's trying to hunt down the Malfested is just doing this deliberately to get under our skins," said the other man. "I just hope his forces don't try to come to this village."

"I know what you mean," said the first man. "My family is here, and I can't afford be parted from them should Dumas consider us all to be Malfested."

"Yeah, it's all so twisted," said the third man again.

"That's the understatement of our time," said the second man.

Hearing their conversation, Pit leaves his table and walks over to the men.

"Excuse me," said Pit, which got the attention of the three men, who looked surprised by his wings.

"What is this," asked the first man. "I didn't know the fair was in town."

"Hey, I'm an actual angel," said Pit in an angered tone.

"Okay, okay, sorry, Mr. Angel," said the first man. "So, our conversation caught your attention?"

"You bet," said Pit. "For one thing, who is this Graf Dumas?"

"Are you serious," asked the second man. "I thought you angels were supposed to be aware of things going around on our world."

"For your information, I happen to come from another world, so I have no idea what's going on here," said Pit now getting more angry.

"Okay, then, we'll say you're telling the truth and give you the info," said the first man. "Graf Dumas is a new lord that surfaced in Hungary that made a vow to purge the world of all people considered to be Malfested."

"Sounds pretty noble if he's doing something like that," said Pit.

"Yeah, well, you don't even know the half of the story, kid," said the first man.

"Who are you calling kid," said a furious Pit. "I am an angel, so I happen to be 100 years old! Show some respect!"

"Oh, sorry, didn't know we were talking to an old codger," said the second man with a laugh, getting the other two men to laugh with him.

"Gee, that was an even bigger blow," grumbled Pit. "Just finish your story."

"Okay, okay, we're sorry," said the first man. "While Dumas' intention seems noble, we hear he's using it as a cover for something else, which can be seen as some people are being falsely accused of being Malfested."

Pit said to this, "Now that does sound bad. But, why? And what could he be really doing?"

"Well, this is only a rumor," said the first man. "But some say... he's trying to really harvest souls and trying to collect the fragments of THAT sword."

"THAT sword," asked Pit.

The first man said, "Yeah, you know... Soul Edge."

"Soul Edge," asked Pit in a surprise. "That's the sword I'm here to destroy!"

"Really, now," said the third man. "You want to try to find and destroy Soul Edge, huh? Well, get in line, because I hear there's a lot of people out to do that."

"But this is a mission given to me by the goddess of light, Lady Palutena," said Pit. "I have to destroy this sword if it's really that dangerous."

"Yeah? Well this is one mission you better refuse," said the first man. "From what we hear, you'll be in over your head with this one. To try and destroy Soul Edge is like trying to fight the devil: you may go in with a noble heart, but the next minute, you may either be scarred or given into it by temptation. Want our advice? Don't bother, and go back to wherever it is you came from. Let the others who want to destroy to be the lambs to the slaughter. You're better off not concerning yourself with it."

"Thank you for the advice, but I can't go back on this," said Pit with fiery determination. "I'm going to see this through, whether I lose my life or not. Though preferably, I would rather live, but regardless, I have to do this."

"You know, Trevor, I think this guy is serious," said the second man to the first man.

"Yeah, he certainly is," said the third man. "Almost brings a tear to my eye."

"Indeed," Trevor replied before beginning to talk to Pit again. "Alright, well since you're so determined to go, we'll tell you another rumor we've heard."

"Anything to help me," said Pit.

Trevor then said, "Very well. This new rumor is about one of Dumas' warriors that's hunting down Malfested. Says he's doing it because they killed his mother, and because of his deep hatred for the Malfested, he's currently the top warrior Dumas has."

"What's his name," asked Pit

Trevor said, "From what we hear, it's Patroklos."

"Patroklos, huh," said Pit. "Very well, I'll keep an eye out for him and I might be able to convince him to help me find my way to Graf Dumas, so I can destroy Soul Edge."

"He's pretty determined now to stop the Malfested," said Trevor. "He won't be persuaded so easily, even by an angel like you."

"We'll see," said Pit. "One way another, this Graf Dumas is going down if he's just pretending to be a hero."

"All I can tell you, pal, is good luck," said Trevor. "You're going to need it."

"Thanks," said Pit before he went back to finish his meal. "Patroklos," Pit said to himself in thought. "He seems like he could be a good guy, despite what those guys told me about this Graf Dumas. If I can, maybe I'll convince him to join my cause. I feel like this Patroklos and I are two people who want the same thing: the elimination of Soul Edge."

To Be Concluded in Chapter 4.


End file.
